DEATH
by koolaid smile
Summary: After Kags and Inu fight, Kags goes home, her mind full of emotions. She walks to the store and without paying attention gets hit by a car. Is it fatal? I guess Inuyasha may learn you don't know what you got until it's gone.
1. Chapter 1: Good for nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. Blah Blah Blah! No one cares because I'm only an author, it's not like the FBI is gonna arrest me if I said I owned Inuyasha. police sirons oh hell no! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 1: Good for nothing.

"I swear, Inuyasha! I'll leave and I'll never come back!"

"Go ahead! Who needs you anyway!" _You do, you big baka! _His head screamed. He shook the thought away.

"You think you don't need me, but you do!"

"Your only a shard detector."

Kagome took a stould back, she felt like she didn't know him anymore. _How could you say that?_

"Is that all I am to you? A _shard detector_?" She held back tears. She wouldn't shed them now, but later in her own company. It hurt her to hear him say this, whether he had meant it or not. _It hurt_.

"..." He didn't want to answer that. Because if he answered truthfully he would loose this argument and Kagome would get..._ideas_. And if he lied and said yes, he would still lose...not the argument but Kagome herself.

"No answer? Well then I'm leaving, if you don't need me...then I don't need you!" She stated before running off.

Inuyasha felt anger well up in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to yell, but he knew it would just make it worst. It was amazing how at times he thought before he spoke and others, he didn't.

_I never said that... _he thought has Kagome's figure disappeared into the fog that seemed to be settling in. The night was to be a gloomy one, the haze around them guaranteed that.

"You really did it this time, Inuyasha." Sango stated.

"Yeah! Why do you always have to be so mean to Kagome!" An angry Shippo lashed from behind. His fingers curling to form a small, delicate fist in front of him.

"Ah...someone should go comfort her...maybe it should be me.." Miroku said as he moved from a log to follow in Kagome's path.

"You sit down ya lousy lecher!" Sango spat, one eye already in the process of twitching.

"Okay, Sango, my dear. No need to be hasty..." he rubbed her from behind which earned him a hard slap and a red hand mark on his cheek.

Miroku rubbed his cheek with a slight smile on his face. _She knows she likes it..._

Inuyasha didn't pay attention to what was going on in back of him, he just stared out at the foggy forest. _I already miss her_ he thought. Of course that, he wouldn't dare admit to her, let alone himself for that matter. She wasn't worthless, and he knew it. But she didn't realize how hard it was for him to say that. The last priestess he confided his feelings to had betrayed him...even though she was made to believe he betrayed her first. And they looked so alike. It was un caning the way there eyes sparkled the same way when they were filled with sorrow...how their facial features looked the same when they triumphed over another yokia. That in itself made it even harder. The way he had felt for Kikyo, 50 years before, is the same as he feels for Kagome 50 years from that fatal day he was shot to the god tree, 50 years from the day he wasn't just shot but plastered there, to brew in the hatred he felt towards someone he had once love. _50 years..._

How had so much changed in such a little time and stay that way for so much longer?

_Such a long time waisted..._

He had to admit to himself, the hardest battle he fought and is still fighting was the battle between his human side and his demon side. Good and Evil. The basic war. And he had to deal with it everyday of his life. Which side he was on, was what he still hadn't decided. How could he decide? He _needed_ to be full yokia. Only then would he have his day of reckoning. When he was no longer singled out, picked on, or discarded as _just _a mere half demon.

_The battle within..._

He thought bitterly as he sat down in front of the fire. _I'm still mad at her! _He put on a small smirk. He'd wait...just a day or two before he was pestered to go get her and apologize. She'd be back. That he thought he was certain of.

MODERN ERA

"Ugh! That Inuyasha has no appreciation for what he's got!" Kagome spat. She just popped out the well and she was already asked to go to the store. "Why, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't of completed even a third as much as he did while I was around."

Kagome was hurt, as usual. Inuyasha always did or said something to her. Sometimes she had to admit what he didn't say or do hurt more. he always made her feel like she was some good for nothing- - -

Her train of thought was cut off. She only turned her head in time to see two giant lights in her face. Then BAM! Pain! Beyond any pain she had ever felt before. It was agenizing, time stopped as she rolled slowly to a stop on the cold pavement. The cloudy sky reflected in her crystal eyes.

A man ran out of the car and over to her, cell phone in hand.

"Yes, I have an emergency..."

Her hearing was growing meek. Her vision blurred. And her head threatened to burst with every pound of pain. She took in a painful breathe with a wheeze. The anguish she felt was so perfectly painted on her face.

"Miss...can you hear me...miss?"

she tried to answer but her voice only crackled out. She felt like she was in shock until she could no longer hold on to the thin string that kept her awake.

"_Inuyasha..." _she released in her last conscious breathe.

The next time Kagome awoke, she was in an ambulance. She felt so weak...so..._brittle, _like a twig that was about to snap by the pressure that was death. _Death_. Oh, kami! She couldn't die. Not now, not no- - -

now the pain was cutting her like a hundred cutting knives.

"Ahhhh...!" she moaned in pain.

Tears trickled down each side of her face into her hair.

"I...have...to..." she reached out with one feeble plea. She couldn't hold on again. The string that once again kept her awake was about to slip through her bloody fingers. Losing consciousness was all she could do at this point.

Now, in the hospital, Kagome could barely breathe, many doctors and nurses hovered around her. She wasn't sure there were that many of them or if it was just her vision playing tricks on her. Tears, once again, rolled out the side of her eyes.

_Mom...Souta...grandpa...I'm sorry, I can't move. I wish I could, but it hurts. It always hurts. Inuaysha, I forgive you...and I love you... _Kagome wanted to say all of this but all she could manage to do was to murmur it in the corners of her mind. _Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kerara...and yes, even Koga. To everyone, all of my friends in my own time and Hojo as well...I will miss you and I will watch over you...I...s-swear..._

With Kagome's final message to her friends she let go...

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" sounded the moniter near her head.

"Call it." said the head doctor. "I'll inform her family..."

Kagome's mother looked up from Souta's teary face. She and the grandfather stood as the doctor entered the waiting room.

"I'm sorry..." the doctor started.


	2. Chapter 2: Letting go

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm sorry I've been away for like 5 months, I know you might be asking yourself why a person would disappear for that long amount of time? Well, to put it simply...my internet went bye, bye on my. But I'm making my comeback! Trust me, when your away for so many months, it's easy to mass-produce large amounts of fanfics. Anyway, I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer because lord know's I've kept you waiting long enough! On with the fic...

Disclaimer:

Chapter 2: Letting go

Inuyasha awoke from a bad dream. A dream he didn't like one bit! It wasn't any dream he ever had...it was a nightmare. _Kinda like my life... _he thought bitterly as he jumped down from the tree he slumbered in for the last couple of nights.

_That same dream...nightmare... _a grim look overtook him as he thought back to that nightmare that awoke him every single night since his fight with Kagome.

DREAM

"Kagome..." he said slowly. "Kagome!" he now yelled openly.

She was falling into darkness. Complete and utter darkness. He was running after her as fast as he could, but her falling body was always unreachable no matter how fast or how far he got he always lost her. That's when his heart felt broken. Literally split in two. No, not just split in two, but shattered in many peices. Like something was missing. Something **_was_** missing. He could feel it. Now he felt unbearable pain.

_Inuyasha..._

DREAM OVER

And that's where he would always wake up, drenched in sweat, heart aching, head pounding.

His name.

She called his name.

_I need to get Kagome... _he thought; guilt weighing on him. He looked off into the far corner of the forest where a part of the sky was shown through the blanket of trees. The sun was to rise with in the next couple of hours. _Maybe I could wait till the sun is actually up._

He leaped back into the tree anxiously waiting for dawn to awaken him.

Kagome opened her eyes. Bright light. It blinded her at first. _Where am I? What happened? _Memories slowly came back to her like a slide show of her own despair. The fight, the anger and the pain she felt right after, the guy with the cell phone, the ambulance, the lights, those same blinding lights that bombarded her vision now, and then...nothing. No pain, no anger, no nothing._ Am I...D-DEAD? No, I can't be...is this...heaven? _

She looked down and saw her own body lying on what seemed to be an operating table. Blood covered. Dirty with dried, crusty mud. She had been in the rain, you remembered. Suddenly, she felt numb. Shock, is what it would be called.

_Is this a dream, or is that really me?_

Her mom stood near the door. She looked in the window; teary eyed. She sniffed and you could almost feel the pain vibrate off of her body.

"Bless'od, gods. I pray you look over my daughters soul..." the tears were unattainable now. They spilled freely onto her already soaked face.

"_Mom..." _Kagome said; her voice already sounding ghostly...**airy even**... her breathe was uneven and rigged, she gulped, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat.

Kagome's mom bit her lip; the handkerchief close to her mouth, held delicately by one trembling hand.

"Come, we must explain this to Souta." Kagome's grandfather laid a hand on her shoulder.

"_Grandpa!" _this time Kagome screamed it, making sure he would hear her. But he didn't respond. He only looked in through the same door's window, to see Kagome's body being covered by a white sheet.

"_What are you doing! Stop! STOP!" _Kagome screeched-- pleaded, to the nurses.

Her grandfather started weeping, his elderly voice sounded through the hallway. He crackled out her name. _"K-Kagome..." _

"_I'm right here! I'M RIGHT HERE!" _she now too wept uncontrollably. _What's wrong with me...with them? I need them... _she thought as her body was slowly rolled away. She looked up and watched her body being taken. Souta walked over with their aunt by his side. Her family was leaving!

"_Wait...don't leave me here!" _she reached out for her mother whom lingered at the door's window. _Familiar. _The feeling she felt and her actions were so familiar. She had felt alone not to long ago. And in letting go she held out her hand, she REACHED out for someone...anyone...but no one helped her. She died. And now she knew this; it sunk in.

She withdrew her hand. She felt hurt. Once again she was reaching out and no one was helping her. No one was there to catch her as she had fallen. She moved quickly toward the glass that her mother stared through.

Raising one hand, she touched the opposite side of where her mother's hand was. Her mom's eyes still tear-filled, she looked up...distant. Kagome returned her gaze with the same tears, the same sorrow.

Then she thought about what she vowed before she...died.

FLASHBACK

_Mom...Souta...grandpa...I'm sorry, I can't move. I wish I could, but it hurts. It always hurts. Inuaysha, I forgive you...and I love you... _Kagome wanted to say all of this but all she could manage to do was to murmur it in the corners of her mind. _Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kerara...and yes, even Koga. To everyone, all of my friends in my own time and Hojo as well...I will miss you and I will watch over you...I...s-swear..._

FLASHBACK OVER

Her mom moved her hand from the glass and turned. Giving one last glance back to the ER.

"It was a mistake..." she said. "Your death, Kagome..."

Kagome looked up at her mother, her back facing her. Her head slightly turned. Kagome's face filled with pain and surprise.

"It was a mistake." she finished. She walked away, finally.

"_Heh..." _Kagome started. _"I think so too, mom." _she sniffed. _"I think so too..."_

She stood there as her family left. She smirked ever so slightly, more inwardly than anything else.

"_I really thought if I ever died this young...it would be at the hands of Naraku...or at least a demon in general. But no..." _she sighed. _"I died from a car...A CAR!"_ she was a little angry now.

"_How could I of been so weak...I've survived so much more than a measly old car crash! Boy, Inuyasha would be so disappointed." _She thought for a moment. "_Inuyasha..."_ she had to get her head on straight. She was acting like this when she had just died. And then there was Inuyasha. How would he react to this. Kagome deeply feared his reaction. What she feared more was that he didn't care at all.

Hopefully that wouldn't be the case. She wondered if anyone would even tell him, and who would it be? How would they say it?

"_Damn, Inuyasha could be so stubborn at times but I Know deep down he is as defenseless as a puppy." _Kagome spoke as she felt a tingle go through her ghostly body.

A nurse passed through her!

"_I should get out of here before half the staff passes through me." _She moved to leave through the front. She wondered how she had such a good sense of humor when she had just gone through death. She walked out of the hospital and everything was so different. So much more..._gloomy_.

"_I guess things aren't as greener as they say it is on the other side..." _

Kagome walked around for sometime, trying to find the good side of things; the bright side. But nothing. She felt so sad when she noticed that her vision came in grey. No color. That the noises came to her horrid and course. The air tasted sour and metallic; and smelt just as bad with the stench of over pollution.

She lost track of time, of her train of thought, of her sense of direction. She lost _everything_.

She soon found herself in front of her home, then at the shrine; then in front of the well.

_Am I able to travel back? Or will I be stopped... _she wondered. But she dear not jump, for there was no telling what the leap would do when she was in this body structure. How the bone eaters well would react to her bodyless spirit was beyond her. It was better to be safe than sorry, even when you really no longer had anything to lose.

She suddenly gripped the edge of the well.

"_God! It's so hard letting go!" _Kagome pounded her fist down on the well. Tears streamed down from her closed eyes. She opened them abruptly. _Thonk. _She heard something. Someone was coming through the well!

FEUDAL ERA

"Kagome, I'm coming." Inuyasha stated to himself with a smile. He looked down to the bottom of the well, he then leapt over the edge, hoping this would work like the other times.

"He cares..." Sango stated.

"Yeah, he just doesn't show it enough..." Miroku said. "Sango, may I ask you a question?"

"Ugh! Miroku for the final time, no; I will NOT bare your child! Not a single one! Do you hear me!"

"Sango, my dear Sango. I wish not to ask you that question but a different one..."

"Errr" she sighed. "Okay...go ahead."

"I wonder..." he started. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from the heavens above." he looked up at the sky dreamily.

"Miroku..." Sango said nervously. "Where did you get that?"

"Um..."

"Just tell me already!"

"Okay, okay...I got it from this magazine I found in Kagome's bag...it said on top 'pick up lines for pervs'" he said encouragingly.

"Your hopeless."

MODERN ERA

Kagome stood in wonder.

"_Could that really be Inuyasha?"_

A/N: Ah Ha! I love cliffhangers! I know you don't! But that was kinda a sucky cliffhanger, at least I think that. Anyway, for another chapter (that I promise will be up before next Tuesday) please give me some reviews! I beg of all of you!


End file.
